


this could be anywhere in the world

by darkmochecoffee



Series: THE RYEONSEUNG AGENDA [1]
Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuddly seungwoo, lawyer seungwoo, seungyoun is adorable, seungyoun is incorrigible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmochecoffee/pseuds/darkmochecoffee
Summary: Seungwoo has never been this sure with anyone in his three decade and five year existence. Seungyoun is clarity in the haze so thick in his line of work, in his life. Seungyoun is the only risk he would take, over and over again in this lifetime or the next, in whatever alternate universe may be out there, he will choose Seungyoun, and it will always be Seungyoun.//alternatively, Seungwoo is an exhausted criminal defense lawyer and mistakenly calls his boyfriend, Han Seungyoun.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Series: THE RYEONSEUNG AGENDA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548019
Comments: 13
Kudos: 161





	this could be anywhere in the world

** _t h i s c o u l d b e a n y w h e r e i n t h e w o r l d_ **

* * *

Seungwoo is not sure how long he had been sitting in his office. He is still in the pajamas he remembers wearing to bed last night, the ashtray he keeps in his drawer is filled to the brim, and his coffee mug is sticky and unwashed.

His eyes burn from both the glare of his laptop screen and the half squinting through insufficient lighting he did for god knows how long now.

God, he hates white collar crime the most. Fucking greedy, capitalist motherfuckers have the most complicated cases with far too much paperwork. He removes his glasses and casually tosses it on to the table where it clatters against a hodgepodge of pens, papers and whatnot. It is here that he finally notices the luminous wall clock that told him it is two in the ass crack of dawn.

He leans against the leather backrest of his seat and sighs. He is exhausted to his marrow.

Seungyoun does not knock when he enters the office. He has banned himself from entering Seungwoo’s _den _because the older tends to turn to his nicotine when he is drowning neck deep in his job (Seungwoo calls it a _vocation)._

Seungyoun, up to this day, still wonders how Seungwoo topped his class, whizzed through the bar exam all the while managing Seungyoun on the side. Seungyoun was disowned by his family after he so casually made it known that he had dropped out of medical school to pursue his music - he had been serious on the starving artist trope until Seungwoo, his lover of two years then, took pity.

It has been nine years now and Seungyoun wants Seungwoo on their bed _goddamnit. _

Seungwoo is half asleep, slumped over his dad’s old oak desk, when Seungyoun steps into the mess that is Seungwoo’s office. Papers everywhere and hardbound books strewn across the floor. There is a muted reverb oscillating in the room.

Seungyoun just smiles. Nobody else sees this side of Seungwoo and regardless of Seungwoo’s perfected lawyer persona, pressed suits and seamless record he’s still Seungwoo. Seungwoo who is messy with everything else except for his relationship and the organized filing cabinet in his mind.

“What in the name of god are you listening to?” Seungyoun asks, calmly jostling Seungwoo from his nap. Seungwoo slowly looks up, his expression half-winded. “Younie.” He motions for Seungyoun, long fingers moving as if to grab for air. Seungyoun, though endeared, rolls his eyes. He moves closer, just enough to pop one of Seungwoo’s Airpods into his ear. He cringes. “What the hell?”

Seungwoo pulls Seungyoun to his lap, “That is Megadeth you heathen. I shan’t tolerate any sort of disrespect whilst you’re sitting on my thighs.” Seungyoun chuckles through the Seungwoo’s grumbling. He makes himself comfortable on Seungwoo, ass right on top of Seungwoo crotch. He wraps his arms around Seungwoo’s neck.

Megadeth blasts on.

“I am exhausted.” Seungwoo mumbles, nuzzling Seungyoun’s cheek and pulling Seungyoun closer to his front. “I need a charge.”

“I’ve known you for thirteen years and I’m still just a walking power bank.”

“Not true at all. You are the love of my life now cease shifting your behind if you are not going to deal with the consequences.”

Seungyoun laughs as he kisses Seungwoo’s neck. “You flirt and talk like a fucking Renaissance painting. I hate you.”

“You wound me darling. Would you have preferred if I had said that I wanted you to sit on my cock, pleasuring yourself as I watch on?”

Undeterred by Seungwoo’s crass words, Seungyoun leans forward and kisses him. He swipes his tongue against the seam of Seungwoo’s mouth, drawing Seungwoo’s lower lip between his teeth. He could feel Seungwoo’s smile.

“How about we go out for ice cream instead?” Seungyoun cheekily says when they part. Seungwoo groans, “Can we just fuck instead, love?”

“Ice cream first or else I will sit on your dick and call you daddy.”

Seungwoo’s eyes turn to slits. “You shan’t dare, Seungyoun Han. You shan’t dare.”

_Seungyoun Han. _

Seungwoo does not seem to catch the error in his statement and Seungyoun tries his very hardest not to show how affected he is. It is a long shot. “Come on Seungwoo. You need some air, you reek.”

“That does not seem to deter you from clinging to me like a deprived marsupial though.”

“Of course, I’m a koala in my past life.”

Defeated by Seungyoun’s antics, Seungwoo just sighs. “You win Youn. Let’s go.”

It is closer to three in the morning when they step out of their flat. Seungwoo has an arm wrapped around Seungyoun’s middle because Seungyoun often gets distracted by stray cats though he has been scratched and hissed at far too many times. They used to own a cute little Bengal aptly named Tigger but Tigger was often the cause of Seungyoun mutating into the creature from the Loch Ness. Thus Tigger went to Wooseok, who is their crazy cat person friend who is probably batshit insane anyway because he liked scratching up the furniture in his free time. Freaking cat person he is.

“You don’t understand. It’s a prerogative of us cat people. Felines just hate us. It’s the way of life. It’s the universe’s curse.”

Seungwoo shakes his head. “You are a menace.”

“You love me anyway.” Seungyoun replies. Seungwoo stares at Seungyoun’s crescent eyes, his bunched up cheeks and the way he radiates with happiness despite all their years together. Seungwoo’s chest clenches in the most unbearable of manner.

He loves Seungyoun _so much. _

“Yes, I guess I do.”

They finally reach some convenience store, not with segue, and Seungwoo watches Seungyoun empty half of the freezer onto the counter. He just clicks his tongue, used to Seungyoun’s quirks. If you would ask him ten years ago if he would be foolish enough to get ice cream at dawn in the precipice of winter, Seungwoo would have laughed at your face.

But then again, if you would ask Seungwoo ten years ago if he will ever fall in love, he would have laughed at your face too.

“Don’t bite.”

Too late. Seungyoun’s face scrunches, probably in pain as his brain registers the cold against the enamel of his teeth.

“You fool.” Seungwoo chuckles, laughing through the wooden Popsicle stick wedged between his lips.

In retrospect, they both look like fools. Seungwoo did not even bother to change out if his thick pajamas and Seungyoun’s hair is comparable to a bird’s nest. They look far from being one of the best criminal defense lawyers in the city and a famous music producer but what the hell, they are happy.

Seungyoun jokingly smears a portion of his mint chocolate ice cream on Seungwoo cheek. Laughing, he bolts out of the convenience store as Seungwoo shouts, “Seungyoun I will chop your neck!” When he catches up to Seungyoun, he puts both arms around Seungyoun’s middle, lifts and turns in circles. Seungyoun cackles maniacally, “Put me down!” Seungwoo does, losing balance in the process. Still laughing, they topple to the cement pavement, padded jackets barely cushioning the impact. “You are such a child.” Seungwoo huffs.

“I’m not a child, I’m your baby.” Seungyoun giggles when they stand up. Seungwoo playfully shoves the producer away. “Petulant baby.”

“By the way Youn, how’s the album going?”

It is four am. Seungwoo is thankful that it is the weekend and he does not have to go show his face in the firm later in the day. Seungyoun indeed has the perfect timing.

Seungyoun shoves more roasted sweet potato in his mouth, resembling the human embodiment of a hamster more than anything else. Seungwoo is frightfully endeared. “I had an influx of creativity while you’re out slaving away.” Seungyoun proudly grins, “It’s the best sex anthem I’ve ever created. We should put it to good use soon.”

Seungwoo clicks his tongue, “You are incorrigible.”

“Yep. How’s that case going though? Still a pain?”

“Absolutely. I wish I went down the Family Law road but thinking about Jinhyuk getting knocked in the head with his client’s ex-wife’s heels makes me appreciate where I am in.”

“Yeah, just don’t get shot at. You’re representing all these bigshot businessmen going against even more bigshot businessmen and I can’t stop worrying about you. What if they kidnap you and nobody wants to pay the ransom! I’m poor, I’ll have to auction one of my kidneys to the black market to get you out.”

“Seungyoun what the hell?”

“I’m kidding, Seungwoo.” Seungyoun smiles. “I love you, do you know that?”

Seungyoun is a man of words. He likes talking about anything remotely interesting. Though when it comes to professing his affections, he is always driven by actions. In all their years as a couple, Seungwoo can count on his fingers the times Seungyoun verbally told him he loves him.

It works perfectly because Seungwoo can see every intent behind Seungyoun’s deeds.

_“I finished a song for you.”_ I love you.

_“Made you breakfast!”_ I love you

_“Your tie is crooked. Lemme fix it attorney Han.”_ I love you

_“I made sure there’s enough coffee. It’s in your thermos.” _I love you

_“Your case binder’s in your bag. You keep forgetting it.” _I love you.

_“I called your assistant and I know you don’t have to see your awful clients today. Let’s go on a date.”_ I love you.

_“Asked your secretary to make sure you got some aspirin and vitamins. Drink lots of water and don’t get sick.”_ I love you.

_“I know you’re pretty busy but I’m just here if you want to cuddle. Don’t worry about me and focus on your work but not too much!”_ I love you.

_“Good luck on that trial today!” _I love you.

_“Stay safe.”_ I love you.

Waxing poetically about the depth of his emotions for Seungyoun could be said as drowning and coming up for air in the same breadth. Seungwoo has never been this sure with anyone in his three decade and five year existence. Seungyoun is clarity in the haze so thick in his line of work, in his life. Seungyoun is the only risk he would take, over and over again in this lifetime or the next, in whatever alternate universe may be out there, he will always choose Seungyoun.

“Seungyoun Han.” Seungwoo says and watches red settle prettily on Seungyoun’s cheeks. “Do you like the sound of it?”

“Only if you want me to legally change my name, attorney.”

They are in some food tent with the smell of spicy rice and fish cakes so strong in the air. Seungyoun’s hair is still a mess and Seungwoo does not have a twenty-four carat gold ring but, “Then marry me, Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun stands up and drops to one knee in front of Seungwoo. Seungwoo chuckles. “What are you doing?”

“You are unbelievable.” Seungyoun smiles. “I’m showing you how to propose for a marriage.” He fumbles and a minute later, he presents Seungwoo with a plastic toy ring that came with the ice cream they devoured just earlier. Seungwoo laughs as Seungyoun slides the horrible toy in his pinky finger.

When Seungyoun leans in to kiss him, he says, “Good morning. And yes, let’s get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm launching a drabble series. so if you wanna shoot me ideas i'm always open. let's populate this sparse ryeonseung tag 
> 
> twitter @showmyun


End file.
